More Than Brotherly Love
by JustMe133
Summary: Sequel to "The Stupid Things We Do". Now that Zack has realized that Cody means everything to him, can he keep him safe through anything and everything? Will their relationship grow stronger than they ever thought? Rated T for SLIGHT TWINCEST. Read at your own risk.
1. Is This Right?

**Well, this is the SEQUEL to 'The Stupid Things We Do'. It was greatly requested, so here it is!  
I hope you all like it, and thanks for giving it a read!**

**No, I don't own Zack and Cody, all the show's rights go to Disney. I'm just a fan. No copyright intended.  
**

…

Zack looked at his slumbering brother, who was curled up against him, lost in a deep sleep. He knew he should've been sleeping too, but he was too worried about Cody.

Tomorrow morning, bright and early, Cody and himself would finally be returning to classes; it would be the first time since Cody's incident in the ocean and breaking up with Bailey.

So much had passed for the two brothers since then; now, they were so much more than just simple brothers.

Zack wasn't sure _what_ they were _exactly_, but he knew he didn't want anyone touching _his_ Cody.

Ever.

Letting out a yawn, he kissed Cody's forehead and snuggled deeper into his bed, pulling his twin tighter against him.

He'd worry tomorrow.

…

Cody woke first, and smiled as he saw Zack sleeping next to him.

He always brought a smile to his face.

Leaning over, he gently brushed his lips over Zack's before crawling out of bed.

He knew what they did, kissing like that, was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't really seem to help himself anymore.

Zack was special.

The rational part of him thought that this was insane, that he shouldn't even consider looking at Zack the way he did now, but he couldn't help it.

He looked at his sleeping twin and hurried across the hall so he could get clothes.

He saw Woody snoring peacefully in his own bed, so he just quickly grabbed some clothes and his backpack and scampered back to Zack's room.

Cody really didn't want to go back to class and see Bailey again, but he missed school.

That was the nerd in him he guessed.

So, giving a defeated sigh, he got ready for class.

…

Zack woke up to Cody shaking him.

"Come on Zack. You gotta get dressed." Zack cracked an eye at his brother before pulling him down on top of him on the bed.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Zack," Cody tried to scold, but found it hard when Zack snaked his arms across his brother's waist. "We have to go to class today." Zack just nuzzled against him, making Cody groan and, although he did so reluctantly, he pushed him away. "Come on. Otherwise I'll go to class alone… with _Bailey_ there…"

That got Zack up.

"Five minutes!" he called over his shoulder before dashing into the bathroom. Cody laughed and sat down on the bed, waiting for his brother. He heard the shower water run quickly and then shut off, only for Zack to come out in a towel.

"Really?! Get dressed!" Zack just grinned and puckered his lips.

"Not till I get a kiss."

"No kiss until you get dressed," Cody ground out between his clenched teeth. Zack chuckled and dropped the towel, making Cody cover his eyes quickly. "Zack!"

"What?"

"Was that necessary?"

"To see you blush like that? Oh yeah." Cody groaned in aggravation, just making Zack laugh again. "You can look now ya know." Cody moved his hands and saw Zack dressed, rubbing down his wet hair with his towel. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

…

Before they got to class, Zack tugged them into a utility closet.

"Zack, we gotta-" Cody was cut off by Zack kissing him, his hands snaking to his brother's waist. Cody gave in and tugged on his brother's slightly longer hair, kissing back. As Zack pulled away, he rested his forehead against Cody's, giving him a smug smile. "What was that for?"

"I won't get to kiss you until later, so I'm going to enjoy it while I can," Zack said, kissing him again. Cody smiled into the kiss but then pulled away. "What?"

"We really should get going." Zack groaned and gave his brother an annoyed look.

"You better be happy you're cute."

…

Zack couldn't concentrate.

Bailey wouldn't stop staring at Cody.

_His_ Cody.

It was weird for Zack.

He wasn't usually this possessive.

He was a date 'em and toss 'em kind of guy.

Always had been.

But Cody was different.

But then Cody looked back at him and gave him a grin, and Zack felt a little better.

Cody didn't want Bailey anymore since she nearly _killed_ him.

He wanted _him_.

Bailey saw them staring at each other and sneered at Zack, who just gave her a smug grin.

He had what she wanted.

And he _so_ wanted to rub it in her face.

…

"Cody. I want to talk to you." Cody turned and forced a polite smile onto his face.

"Bailey. I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"What's going on with you and Zack? You used to not be able to stand him, and suddenly you two are buddy-buddy?"

"We're _brothers_ Bailey. He's my _family_. I love him. He took care of me when you nearly killed me, remember?"

"Zack's no good for you Cody. He's turn you rotten. Like him."

"Never talk bad about Zack. Ever."

"Or what?"

"Or I will push you into the ocean myself." With that, Cody turned away from her shocked expression and hurried down to his room.

He just threatened a girl.

And he didn't regret it one bit.

…

"You told her that?" Zack asked, looking at Cody in shock. Cody's face flushed, but still he nodded. "Wow Codes, I'm impressed."

"She was talking bad about you. I couldn't let her do that."

"Aw, you care about me Widdle Codykins?" Zack said in a baby voice, pushing Cody farther onto his bed before crawling up to him. "I'm touched."

"W-ell," Cody stuttered as Zack pressed a soft kiss to his neck, "I-I, I just didn't like her talking about you that w-way," he said, eyes slipping closed. "Z-Zack, stop."

"Why?" Zack asked, breath hot on Cody's neck. "What if I don't want to?"

"I think we should t-talk about this." Zack groaned, and then sighed, as he sat up, pulling Cody with him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us. This. What's going on?"

"Codes, I don't know," Zack said, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I mean… I _like_ what we do. But I know it's _wrong_."

"Yeah… Should we stop?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know."

…

**So, how was that? I hope it was good!**

**Thanks for reading it!**

**See you next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Who Can We Tell?

**My classes started back up, so my updating will be kinda scarce (unless I can find the free time (and avoid doing my homework for as long as possible))**

**Woo update time!**

**Hope it's good!**

******Updated: 08/31/2013**

…

Zack and Cody sat there in silence for a few moments before Cody sighed.

"It goes against everything I believe in…" Cody started, making Zack stare at him. "But…"

"I know," Zack said, knowing exactly where Cody was going with this. He reached for his hand, and they smiled at each other.

"Bailey is gonna flip if she ever finds out," Cody laughed, making Zack laugh too.

"I imagine _everyone_ is gonna flip if we tell them… Which means we can't."

"I wish there was someone we could tell; someone who wouldn't even _know_ what it meant that we were… "

"Dating, Codes. You can say it." Cody rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "And there is _one_ person we can tell I think…" Cody shook his head and met Zack's eyes.

"No."

"Yes."

…

London sat on the sky deck, filing her nails, when the twins approached her. She eyed them and then went back to filing her nails, humming a happy little tune while she did so.

"London, we need to talk to you." She looked up again and shrugged.

"So talk."

"Somewhere private." She cocked her head to the side like a puppy and then got up.

"Okay." Skipping away, the twins followed, hoping they were going to make the right choice. They followed the heiress into her room.

"Where's Bailey?" Cody asked nervously, looking around the room as if expecting his ex-girlfriend to pop up at any moment.

"I dunno. She doesn't spend much time in here anymore except to sleep," London said, shrugging. "Less time I have to spend with that hillbilly, the better. So, what did you need to talk about?" Cody looked at Zack, who nodded encouragingly.

"We're dating," they said together in a rushed breath. London looked at them with a blank expression for a moment before looking at her nails.

"Ooh shiny!" she giggled, filing her nails again. They groaned and snapped their fingers in her face, making her look around. "What?'

"Didn't you hear us?"

"Of course I did!" she answered, sounding offended. "You said 'we're dating'."

"And you have no comment on that?"

"Should I? What's it matter to me if you two want to date? It makes you happy doesn't it?"

"Well yeah…"

"Then that's all that matters." They smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Oooh shiny!"

"And she's gone again."

…

Cody was sitting at the juice bar later that day, watching Zack work, when Bailey sidled up to him and slid onto the stool next to him.

"Hi Codykins," she practically purred in his ear; he just ignored her and solely focused his eyes on Zack, who was glaring at Bailey, who didn't notice; she was fully focused on Cody. "I thought about it, and I'm willing to take you back," she murmured to him, making him bark out a dry laugh.

"Bailey, I don't want _you_. Get that through your dumb hillbilly head okay?" Bailey gasped and looked as if she had just been slapped.

"Don't you dare-"

"No, don't _you_ dare. I don't want to date you anymore Bailey. We're broken up-"

"Broken things can be fixed!"

"No Bailey! This can't be fixed!"

"Everything can be fixed with time Codykins!"

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled, making people look over at them. He knew he was making a scene, but right now he didn't care. "We will never be fixed because I will never date you again! In fact, I'm already dating somebody else! And I love them with every ounce of my being! So just leave me the FUCK ALONE!" Bailey gaped at him as he heard a crash behind him; looking over at Zack, he saw the blender he had been holding was now in shambles at his feet, smoothie and broken glass everywhere; apparently, he hadn't noticed. His wide, shocked eyes met Cody's, who just stared back before looking at Bailey again. The crowd around them was murmuring amongst their selves, and Bailey looked ready to cry; keeping her face as calm as she could, she spoke in a low voice.

"You listen to me Cody Martin," she hissed out in an angry, low voice. "You and I _belong_ together, and don't you forget that. I don't know what kind of _whore_ you're dating now, but no one will ever compare to me. You'll see that eventually." With that, Bailey got up and hurried away from him, looking over her shoulder every few minutes; he watched her go before turning to Zack, who was still looking at him in shock.

"I need to talk to you," Zack finally got out, leaving the mess behind and grabbing Cody's wrist; the crowd that had gathered had dispersed now, and no one saw the twins hurry into small, dark supply closet.

No one except London, who looked concerned as she watched them go.

…

"Codes… did you mean that? What you said back there?" Zack breathed out, him and Cody's bodies pressed tight together in the dimly lit, cramped closet.

"What, that I'd never date Bailey again? Hell yeah I did."

"You know that's not what I meant." Cody sighed and found Zack's hands, gripping them tightly.

"I did," he said quietly. "I mean, of course I love you like a brother, but there's so much more to it than that. It's hard to explain really."

"I understand. I feel the same." Cody smiled and he found Zack's lips with his; Zack kissed back, and slowly, the two of them lost all thought in the small space, letting their emotions run wild for once.

…

Moseby had appeared a few minutes later, seeing the juice bar abandoned and a few people milling about. London, who now stood by the juice bar, looked briefly concerned before seeing the older man and put a ditzy smile on her face.

"What happened here?" he asked her, who just looked around blankly.

"Where?"

"Here!" he exclaimed, pointing at the mess Zack had left behind. "Where is that hooligan?!" he asked harshly, looking around and hoping to see the blonde teen somewhere. London looked over the edge and gasped, as if seeing the mess for the first time. "He'll pay this time! That's Tipton property that he broke!"

"I'll pay for it," she said, looking at him with wide eyes. Moseby's anger seemed to dim a bit as he looked at London. Narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion, he studied her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"London!"

"Here!"

"LONDON!" She giggled and walked off, making Moseby groan in aggravation. Looking around, he found an employee and snapped at them. "Clean this mess up!" Watching them get to work, he walked away and noticed a light on in a closet that shouldn't be on. Smelling hooligans, he walked to the door. He debated knocking on it, but then thought better of it; he was, after all, the manager of this ship. Gripping the handle, he began to turn it.

…

**Oh no! What's going to happen next?!**

**I'm not sure yet…**

**Guess we'll see next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Suspicions Arise

**Welp, let's hope everything works out for the best in this chapter!**

******Updated: 09/15/2013**

…

Cody, who was lost in the feeling of Zack kissing his neck, was the first to notice the shadow behind the door. His eyes opened and he pulled away from Zack, who was about to protest; Cody slapped a hand over his mouth and pressed a finger to his lips. Zack got the message and quirked an eyebrow. Cody tilted his head to the side. He watched as Zack's eyes moved to the door.

With a creak, the handle began to turn slowly. Zack met Cody's eyes, both sharing the same look; they were about to be in big trouble.

…

Moseby stood outside of the closet, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Hooligans," he muttered, a hand reaching for the handle. As he began to turn it, he was stopped by somebody barreling into him. As he was knocked to his back, he looks up at the panting, sweating teen in front of him. "Woody."

"Sorry Mr. Moseby," he says, stretching out a meaty hand to help pull the older man up. "Once I get started, it's hard to stop sometimes. Ya know, momentum or whatever."

"Mhm," Moseby muses as he lets Woody help him up with something. "Is there a _reason_ you ran into me?"

"What? Oh yeah! London needs you. Something about an emergency and for you to come right now."

"I can't just drop everything-"

"Do you really want to be under the wrath of an angered London? Especially one who has her dad on speed dial?" Moseby thought about this and glanced at the door.

Seemed like hooligans would have to wait for another day.

"Very well. Thank for letting me know," he said stiffly to Woody, storming away. Woody waited for him to be completely out of view before he knocked on the closet door softly.

"Zack, Cody? It's me."

…

"Zack, Cody? It's me." Cody and Zack gaped at the door.

"_Woody?_" Cody muttered, meeting Zack's eyes. Zack shrugs and slowly opens the door, Cody shielded behind him. They both blink as the sunlight finds their eyes. When they can see clearly, they see Woody giving them a big grin.

"London told me you where here." He watched as understanding dawned on their matching faces. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But you're lucky I got here when I did," he said as they began to walk back to their cabins, "Moseby was about to be the one who opened that door, not me."

"What?!" Zack and Cody exclaimed at the same time, stopping in the tracks. Woody looked at them and nodded.

"London saw him coming for you, and sent me after him to distract him."

"You know," Cody stated; he was always observant. Woody smiled guiltily. "How long?"

"Since you two started this. You're not the only one who sees things that don't wanna be seen sometimes."

"Holy shit," Zack muttered, making Woody laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll never tell anyone."

As the trio of boys left the sky deck, Bailey slid from her hiding spot, eyes narrowed.

"Since you started _what_?" she whispered to herself, watching their retreating backs.

She would find out what they were up to if it was the last thing she did.

…

Two weeks had passed before Bailey put her plan into action. Stealing three thousand dollars from London, she bribed one of the hottest girls on the boat to go and seduce Zack. She still hadn't figured out _what_ he and Cody were up to, but she knew that Zack would do just about anything for a pretty girl.

And she was hoping he was as weak as she thought he was.

…

Cody was getting ready to meet with his book club. Zack watched as he got dressed before moving to stand behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist.

"You could skip it ya know."

"I know… but I really like my book club. I'll be back before you know it. Why don't you go play video games with London and Woody?" Zack mulled over this and sighed.

"They're not _you_."

"You could come with me-" Zack stared at him with hard eyes, making Cody smile. "That's what I thought. I'll be back soon." Quickly, he kissed Zack on the lips and grabbed his book, leaving the room. Zack sighed and collapsed on their bed, bored.

He supposed he could go play games with Woody and London, who didn't play but liked the colors, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. When he did though, there was a light knock on the door.

"Enter," he said, eyes still closed. He heard heels click and figured it was London coming to gossip or ask him to watch the colors with her. Only when he heard the lock click did he open his eyes.

Standing in his room was a beautiful girl; she was a little shorter than him, with long pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes; her face was heart shaped, her cheekbones pronounced and lips full; He could tell through her outfit that she was thin, but her chest was big. She was in a tight tank top and short shirt, high heels making her legs look longer than they were.

"Hello Zack," she said in a seductive voice, moving towards him. He jumped off the bed and stared at her, eyes wary.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I've watched you for so long. I _want_ you Zack. I _need_ you," she said, stalking towards him and gripping him hard on the shoulders. "Don't worry Zacky. No one will know what happens here tonight." With that, she let go of his shoulders and stripped off her tank top and skirt. Now she stood in front of him, in high heels and a matching set of black bra and panties. Zack stared at her, his mouth again, before he pushed himself away from her.

"I don't know what you've been told about me, but I'm dating someone." She stopped at stared at him.

"That's okay, I won't tell her. And you don't have to either," she said, tracing her fingers up and down his arm. "Come on Zack. Take me to that nice big bed of yours-"

"No!" he exclaimed, grabbing her clothes and throwing them at her. She sighed and slipped them on, grumbling.

"Last time I do anything for a thousand bucks."

"Who paid you a thousand bucks?" she chewed on her lip and grinned deviously at him.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'll get you a diamond necklace." Her eyes lit up and she giggled.

"Deal. First the necklace, then who told me."

"Deal. Come on."

…

Zack led her to London's door, knocking harshly. London opened it and looked at him quizzically.

"Zack?" she asked, noticing the girl behind him. "Who's this?"

"Someone paid this girl a _thousand_ bucks to seduce me in my bedroom. She won't tell me until I get her a diamond necklace." London nodded and turned, opening her jewelry box and picking out a modest sized necklace.

"Will this do?" The girl's eyes widened and she nodded, grabbing the necklace in her hungry hands. "Tell us who paid you."

"Bailey." As she left, Zack and London looked at each other.

"That bitch stole from me!"

…

**Ha, oh London. You gotta love her.**

**What's going to happen now though is the question…**

**See ya'll next time & thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. No One Steals From London Tipton

**So, I know it's been a while (like two weeks right?), but hey, classes do that to you. I'll try to be better about it, but no promises! At least I'm still updating :D**

**Yay, new chapter!**

******Updated: 09/30/2013**

…

"You're ex-girlfriend is a conniving bitch!" London screamed at Cody when he returned to Zack's room. He stood in the doorway, surprised by this outburst. He saw Zack roll his eyes behind the aggravated heiress before shrugging at Cody.

"What?"

"First she stole money from _me_, and then she sent the sluttiest looking girl she could possibly find to seduce him!" she exclaimed, pointing at Zack, who wasn't looking at Cody now. Cody stared at him for a moment longer before he looked at London. He frowned and shook his head.

"Bailey wouldn't do that…" he said softly, making Zack jump up in a flash and face Cody.

"Why are you defending her?!" he asked Cody, shock on his face. Cody shrugged and moved to sit down.

"Bailey may be… intense, but she wouldn't do something as low as _steal_ from London, and she definitely wouldn't spend that money on _you_."

"Well she did."

Cody stood up and cracked his neck before leaving the room.

"Where are you goin?!"

"I'm gonna talk to Bailey!"

Zack and London watched Cody walk off before looking at each other.

"I think I need to take matters into my own hands," London said, eyes narrowing as she watched Cody walk away.

"Let's see what Cody does first. If it doesn't work then you do your thing."

"Gladly."

…

Cody stood outside Bailey's door, gathering his thoughts before he knocked quietly. She opened it immediately, her eyes betraying her surprise.

"Codykins!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. He stood still and let her get her hug out before she let go of him. "You've obviously come here to beg for me to take you back. But don't worry, I will!" she squealed, making him shake his head.

"No, Bailey. I came because… I was told something tonight. Told about something you did… But you wouldn't do anything as bad as this, would you?"

"Do what?" she asked, but Cody could see behind the faux innocence she had going on. She knew what he was talking about.

"Stealing from London and paying someone to seduce Zack?" Her smile dropped and she shook her hair.

"Codykins, you can't believe everything those… dim wads tell you."

"Don't talk about Zack and London that way."

"Since when have you two gotten so close?!" she cried. "It used to be me and you. Now you're… one of them."

"I've known London a lot longer than I've known you. And Zack is my…brother." He hoped Bailey didn't notice the pause there. She squinted at him before sighing.

"Cody, let's stop playing these games. I _care_ about you. I _love_ you even. We were going to live our whole lives together. Why did you… why?"

"You made me fall off the edge of the boat!" She gaped at him.

"It was an accident!"

"That could've caused my death!"

"You were okay in the end."

"Bailey," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I care about you, but I can't deal with this. You're just… you've gotten kinda… crazy."

"I'm not CRAZY!"

"Did you steal from London?" She was silent before breaking out in fake-sounding sobs.

"Yes! Okay? Yes I did! But she has more money than she could ever need! So why should it matter that I stole a measly three thousand dollars?"

"Did you pay some girl to hit on Zack?"

"Zack is just a stupid boy! I just want to know what you two are up to!"

"Bailey, it isn't any of your business what my brother and I do. You need to get over me."

"But Cody-"

"Bailey. Please. Just stop this."

"I love you! I won't let those idiots take you from me!"

"They didn't! You got rid of me yourself!" Cody turned on his heel and left, Bailey staring after him.

"This isn't over Cody. You belong with me!"

…

When Cody got back, he found London and Zack waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"She admitted to doing it. She admitted to stealing from you and sending that girl after you. I'm sorry she did that."

"Well don't worry," London said, giving him a big smile. "She's going to get what's coming to her, don't you worry."

…

The next morning, London sauntered straight up to Mr. Moseby, her eyes hard.

"May I help you London?" he asked her, surprised by the look in her usually light eyes.

"Could we please talk somewhere more… private?" He was even more surprised but nodded, leading him into the small office he had on the boat.

"London, what's wrong?"

"I'd like to report a missing object. One of my most valuable diamond necklaces is missing. It's worth close to $1Million dollars. I have my suspicions on who took it. I found this," she said, pulling out a clear plastic baggy, "In my jewelry safe." He took the bag and looked at what it contained.

A single long, dirty blonde hair.

"That's Bailey's hair."

"Why would Bailey steal from you?" London looked shifty but then sighed.

"Because I know who Cody is dating, and she's pissed that I won't tell her. She's been causing me, him, and Zack _hell_ ever since she and Cody broke up." He looked at the baggy again and sighed. "You are going to have someone check for my necklace won't you? Or should I just call Daddy?"

"No, I'll have security check your room."

"Good. If she stole it, I want her kicked off this boat _immediately_."

"Of course London." She smiled and patted his arm.

"Thank you Moseby. I can always count on you for help when I need it the most."

As London walked away, she felt a smirk play on her lips.

Bailey wouldn't be a problem anymore.

…

**Nobody messes with London Tipton's friends and gets away with it.**

**I know there wasn't much twincest in this one, so I'll try to make up for it in the next (no promises)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Caught

**Sorry it's been a while guys, classes are kicking my butt still! But today, I stayed home sick (damn stomach bug!) and decided to do some writing. Took me literally all day, but hey, better late than never, right?**

**Well, this one should be good. I hope.**

******Updated: 10/14/2013**

…

"Miss Pickett," Mr. Moseby said, two big, burly security officers behind him. "We need to search your room."

"What? Why?!" Bailey asked, standing in her doorway, arms crossed.

"We will remove you Miss if we have to," one of the guards grumbled, making her glare at him.

"It's my room. I don't have to let you in if I don't want to."

"Miss Pickett," Mr. Moseby said again, making her groan.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, lifting her arms in aggravation. "I don't know what's going on, but search away," she said, stepping out of the way. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed again, a frown on her face. "I don't know what you're looking for, but whatever it is, you won't find it."

"Sir," one of the guards said, reaching into an open drawer and pulling out a long, silver studded diamond necklace. "This it?"

"Yes," Mr. Moseby said, turning to Bailey, who was staring at the necklace with her mouth agape. "Bailey, how did this necklace come to be in your drawer?"

"I-I don't know!" she cried out, making him shake his head.

"Guards, please escort Miss Pickett out of this room and into my office for holding until we get to land. Then, she will be escorted off the boat and sent home."

"WHAT?!" Bailey screamed as a guard gripped her by each arm and dragged her out of the room. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM THE BEST STUDENT ON THIS SHIP! WITHOUT ME YOU HAVE NOTHING! NOOOOOOTHING!"

Mr. Moseby shook his head as he pocketed the necklace and closed the door to the room. Turning, he found London staring at him.

"Did you find it?" she asked desperately, making him nod and pull it out of his pocket. As he handed it to her, a look of relief crossed her face. "Thank you," she murmured, slipping it over her neck. "I hope Bailey will be punished for what she did."

"She will. At our next stop, she will be removed from the boat and sent back home."

"Thank you," she said, taking a deep breath. "And to show my appreciation for your help, I will pay for Bailey's ticket back to HickTown or wherever she's from."

"That's very nice of you London," he said, giving her a tired smile. "I'm sorry Bailey has been such a bother for you."

"Oh it's okay Moseby," London said, her usual airy tone coming back to her voice as she stared at him, eyes wide. "I always saw her for what she was. It just took everyone a little longer, that's all." He nodded at her and she smiled. "Really though, thank you, for everything." He nodded again and left her alone. Smiling to herself and humming, she went back to her now single room.

...

Cody was sitting at Zack's cluttered desk, trying to do some homework, when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Yes?" he asked his brother, not looking up from his notebook, even as the arms tightened and feather-light kisses were brushed over his neck and up the side of his face. "Zack, I'm doing homework," he muttered, trying to ignore the tingling that was spreading over his skin. "Zaaaack."

"Come on Codes," Zack said, tugging on Cody's arm, to no avail. Cody looked at him and sighed.

"Zack, what part of _homework_ don't you understand?"

"All of it," Zack chuckled in his ear before pressing a kiss to it. "Come on Codes, we haven't spent any _us_ time in a while."

"And I don't plan to," Cody said, eyes going back to his work.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because, ever since we began… _this_-"

"Say it. Say 'dating' with me. Date-ing." Cody rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ever since this started, I've been neglecting my coursework. If I'm going to get into a good college, then I have to start buckling down." Zack backed away and frowned. Cody noticed this and turned to look at him. "What?"

"College…" he muttered, looking at his now clasped hands.

"What about it?"

"If you go off to college… we won't see each other anymore." Cody frowned at the tone of his voice and moved to sit next to him.

"Hey," Cody said softly, turning Zack's face to look at him; he wouldn't meet his eyes though. "Just because I go off to college doesn't mean we won't be together anymore. I'll still come home for vacations and summer breaks and stuff." Zack shook his head and fell back on the bed. "Zack."

"Codes… what's that mean for _us_ though?"

"Zack," Cody said, laying down to him linking their hands together. "It'll be okay, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"Because we care about each other. This has to work out because we have a bond stronger than anyone else could imagine," he said softly, making Zack smile.

"I love you Codes," he said, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Zack."

…

Mr. Moseby was walking down the hall when he remembered what London had said about Bailey bothering Zack and Cody as well. Changing his course, he began to head towards Zack room in hopes of finding them both. He had noticed that they had been spending more time together since the whole Bailey incident, which he thought was good for them.

They needed each other.

When he got to Zack's door, he found it to be opened slightly. Frowning at this, he pushed it open and felt his mouth drop open.

"Zackary and Cody Martin, what the HELL are you two doing?!"

…

**Oh shit! What did Mr. Moseby just see!?**

**Guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Explanations and Accusations

**Yay, a new chapter before two weeks! (I avoided my huge pile of homework because I felt like writing!) So, yay, update time!  
**

**Thanks to everyone that keeps reading this story :)**

******Updated:10/18/2013**

**..**

Cody and Zack parted as if in slow motion, Zack looking freaked out for once while Cody held a look of stony aggravation that didn't seem right on his face.

"Hello Mr. Moseby," Cody said as he met the older man's eyes. "Can we help you with something?" He sputtered and waved his hands in confusion. Finally, he found his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" Cody rolled his eyes and stood up, squaring his shoulders.

"Doing exactly what you saw. _Kissing_,"he said in a bored tone; Zack had never seen his brother like this.

"You can't do that! You're _brothers!_ It's _wrong!_"

"Oh you wanna talk about _wrong_ Marion?" he asked Mr. Moseby, eyes burning. "Let me tell you about _wrong_. Wrong is lusting after a 17 year old girl." Mr. Moseby floundered at Cody's words.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Cody smirked and moved closer to the older man.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Moseby. Now, I'll keep your secret if you keep ours. Deal? Because I'm sure yours would get you in a hell of a lot more trouble than ours would get us." Mr. Moseby couldn't believe he was being blackmailed by Cody of all people! He swallowed his dry tongue and nodded.

"Very well Mr. Martin," he said, becoming very professional, although his eyes held the confusion he felt. "I just came in here to inform you two that Miss Pickett will no longer be on this boat. When we reach our next destination, she will be removed."

"Thanks Moseby," Cody said, a light smile coming to his face. The older man just nodded stiffly and hurried from the room. Cody made sure the door was locked before he sat down next to his brother, who still looked confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Cody snickered and lied down.

"I found out about a … hobby of Mr. Moseby's is all."

"Which was…?" Cody shook his head and smiled.

"Like I'm telling you so you can make his life a living hell. It's already bad enough that I know. No way am I putting him in the hell of us both knowing." Zack smiled and pulled Cody to him.

"Where were we then?"

...

The next day, the boat docked. Cody got up early from Zack's warm embrace to go say goodbye to Bailey. He found her locked in the Infirmary, seething.

"Bailey," he said, making her look at him in anger. "We've docked."

"I've noticed. My plane leaves in a few hours, so they're keeping me in here until then. I didn't do anything though!" she cried out, pacing. Cody watched her and shook his head.

"What do they _think_ you did then?"

"They think I stole a necklace from London! Someone framed me! I'd think it was the airhead heiress but she's too stupid for own good."

"London is a lot smarter than you give her credit for." Bailey just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. And I'm the tooth fairy."

"Better get a better costume then." She leered at him and he smiled. "Why so hostile?"

"Everyone turned against me Cody! Even you! I thought we loved each other."

"That was before you tried to kill me."

"It was an _accident_ Cody!"

"Whatever."

"Ugh, you sound so much like your stupid brother!"

"Don't call him stupid! He's the only one on this damn boat that actually cares about me. Unlike you."

"He can never love you like I do." Cody met Bailey's eyes and he just turned to walk away. "I hope you're happy with the decisions you've made!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, eyes revealing his shock. She just smiled sadly. "Goodbye Cody."

"Goodbye Bailey."

…

"Did you frame Bailey?"

"Yep," London said, popping the 'p'.

"Why?"

"Because she was a nuisance and bothering everyone. Sheesh, for a smart guy you're kinda dumb sometimes." Cody was silent as he thought about that.

In short, London had done something for someone else instead of herself.

"Thanks London," he said, making her smile at him.

"What are friends for?"

…

When Cody returned to Zack's room, he found Zack holding an envelope in his hands.

"What's that?" he asked, making Zack shake his head. "Zack." Zack just dropped the envelope on the bed and went into the bathroom. Cody eyed it and finally picked it.

It was addressed to Zack.

From Stanford University.

Pulling out the letter, his jaw dropped.

"Zack!" he exclaimed, knocking on the door. "Zack let me in! We have to talk about this." Zack opened the bathroom door an inch, peeking out. "Why didn't you tell me you did this?" Zack shrugged, making Cody smiled. "Zack, this is _great!_" Zack blushed and opened the door, only for Cody to launch himself in his arms.

"I just… I didn't think I would even… Codes, I got in."

"I saw that," Cody said, looking at the letter again. "This is like the 5th top college in the United States. Zack, this is _amazing_. You have to call mom and tell her." Zack smiled and Cody kissed him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you were applying so I thought what the hell. I didn't think I'd actually get in."

"But you did."

"Hey Cody!" Cody and Zack turned to hear a loud knocking on the door and Woody's loud voice. "You got some mail!" Cody hurried to the door and pulled it open. Woody smiled and handing him an envelope similar to Zack's. Cody ripped it open and read the words as fast as possible. He turned to Zack with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you…?"

"Looks like we're going to college together after all."

…

**Gasp! Is this… the end?**

**It might be… I don't know if there's anywhere else I can go with it…**

**Maybe an epilogue? What do ya'll think?**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Six Months Later

**So, I've just been on a writing kick lately huh? I wouldn't suggest getting used to it, I go back to school tomorrow and have a couple tests coming up. But let's enjoy it while we can!**

**So, this story got like a shoot-ton of reviews.  
How could I **_**not**_** give it an epilogue after that?**

**I hope this is sufficient.**

**Completed: 10/20/2013  
**

…

**~Six Months Later~**

"Well, here we are," Cody said as he led Zack into their shared dorm room; their mom and dad followed shortly.

"Oh my babies," Carey cried, hugging both her sons so hard that they had trouble breathing. "Going to college _together_. I'm so happy."

"Mom…"

"Can't…"

"Breathe…"

"Carey come on you're killin' 'em here," Kurt said, pulling his ex-wife off of their kids. She cried and wiped her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you're my _babies_. Cody, you take care of yourself, and Zack… _Zack…_ you did it baby," she said, hugging him again. Cody traded an experasrated look with his dad before the two of them launched, Cody grabbing Zack and Kurt grabbing Carey. Zack smiled at his boyfriend/brother, who smiled back.

"Carey, they're 18 now. They're not your babies anymore. Isn't that right my boys?" their dad asked, his eyes watering slightly. _"My boys_." He sobbed and wrapped his arms around them, Carey smiling as she pulled out her phone and taking a photo.

"_My boys_," she said, sniffling as she hugged them too. They all hugged a big family hug before the older adults pulled away. "You two take care of each other okay? Cody, make sure Zack stays up on his classes, Zack, don't party too much."

"Zack, get Cody to relax every once in a while, Cody, enjoy yourself a bit." They all hugged again before the two began to leave.

"You two share the car okay? Don't hog it Zack."

"I won't," Zack said, slinging an arm around Cody's shoulder. "Cody will keep me on track, won't you?" he said, giving his brother a kiss on the cheek. Their mom awed while their dad rolled his eyes.

"You two take care of each other."

"We always do," Cody said, winding an arm around Zack's waist. Their parents smiled as they waved and left the dorms.

As they got to the car they shared driving up there, Carey sighed.

"What?"

"They _still_ think we don't know."

"They'll tell us when they're ready. Until then…"

"We act like we don't know. I know."

"They're happy at least."

"That's all I want for my babies."

…

Cody and Zack waited to make sure their parents weren't coming back before Zack locked the door and launched himself at Cody, knocking him onto one of the beds.

"Zack!" Cody cried out as they collided with the bed. "What if they come back?"

"They won't. Mom's probably sobbing in the car while Dad rolls his eyes and blasts rock music to block out her cries."

"That's awful."

"That's the truth." Cody laughed and wound his fingers in Zack's hair, pulling his face down to press their lips together.

"You got what you wanted," Cody murmured against his lips, making him smile as they began to kiss again.

"And what's that?"

"For us to go to college together, to live together…"

"And you forgot the most crutial point."

"Which is?"

"_Be_ together."

"You've got that too." Cody grinned and pushed his lips against Zack's, their kisses getting deeper and more passionate, their shirts gone and bodies pressing together. As they continued to kiss, a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Dammit," Zack said, getting up and pulling a shirt on. Cody grinned and did the same, the two of them opening the door together.

"Hi," the person at the door said, giving them a nervous smile. They just stared at them.

"Bailey."

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked, making her smile guiltly.

"Going to college. I finished high school after getting… removed, from the S.S. Tipton… And then I got accepted here. I saw you two coming in with your parents. Just wanted to say hi."

"Baby who ya talkin' to?" a deep voice asked as a large arm wrapped around her. They looked to see a guy, taller than all of them with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Just some friends from when I went to that sea school I told you about."

"Ah, twins… Zack and Cody?"

"Yeah…"

"Nice to meet ya," the guy said, shaking their hands. "I'm Matty."

"Nice to meet you," Cody said while Zack said "What's up?"

"Baby, I'm gonna go to my room. I'll see you later right?"

"Of course," she said as he kissed her cheek before walking off. She smiled at his retreating back before looking at them. "So…"

"You seem happy," Cody said, making her smile.

"So do you." Cody blushed as Zack wrapped and arm around him.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Didn't take an idiot to see the sparks between you two. I'd like to think I had something to do with it actually."

"She has a point," Zack said, making Cody eye him. "If she hadn't made you fall in the water… we might not be where we are today." She smiled and then her eyes fell to Cody.

"Are we okay?"

"…Yeah, we're okay." They smiled at each other for a brief moment before leaving them with a small wave.

"See you two around."

Cody and Zack closed the door and shook their heads. Cody sat on the bed while Zack stood in front of him, eyeing him down.

"You gonna be okay with her here?"

"Yeah. She's moved on, I've moved on… I think college is gonna be good. For all of us," he said, pulling Zack on top of him. Zack smiled and kissed his longingly.

"I agree. This is gonna be good."

…

**Well, I hope this filled everyone's need for a good ending!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and favorite and followed, etc. etc.**

**Every single one meant a lot to me.**

**See you at the next story.**

**~Suite Life~**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
